Forgotten
by Shyanna
Summary: In Harry's final year the seventh year Muggle Studies class gets the opportunity to live like muggles in a magically protect atmosphere. It's the chance of a lifetime, if only he wasn't stuck in a house with Draco Malfoy and three kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten: **Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _This story is entirely fan made; all publishing rights are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., etc. No profit is made from this story, outside of a little self-satisfaction._

"_**N**__early one hundred twenty-seven years ago a war similar to the one we are now facing erupted in the Isles. Casualties were mounting by the hundreds, and while that may not be drastic by today's population numbers, please remember at that time disease and hygiene were primitive when compared to today. People did not live nearly as long and so these staggering numbers were perilous to society's longevity._

_A small group of vigilante witches and wizards of pureblood descendant rallied together to confront the oncoming group of halfblood witches and wizards who were demanding their acceptance into society. _

_Now please pay attention to the differences between then and now, the pureblood members were the instigator of this war, thinking to ultimately suppress the halfblood magic users, but they were not prepared for the bitter retaliation against them. The victims of the pureblooded supremacy movement not only exacted their vengeance, they were overcome by a blood lust._

_Their murders far outstripped that of the pureblood, and so the tide of the war turned for the halfblood targets. They soon went from victim to the oppressors they were so vigorously trying to stop. _

_It was at this time that this small but powerful group of pureblooded families got together and battled against the known leaders of the halfblood organization. Some of you may be direct descendants: Blacks, Parkinsons, Bones, Notts, Weasleys, Greengrass', Lestranges, Seymoures, and several more prominent families that still thrive today. "_

Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fought yet another uncontrollable yawn spawned by yet another horrendously boring lecture from Binns. He jumped as a wad of balled up parchment bounced off of his temple. Ron glared at Draco Malfoy across the way, which was holding his stomach and laughing silently.

A small hand settled on his back, and a soft whisper soothed him.

"Don't pay any attention to him Ronald; you know quite well Malfoy is just trying to goad you into retaliating so you will get into trouble. He is not worth your attention."

Ron smiled to himself, a warm sensation filling him and making his head dizzy at Hermione's gentle words, spoken so softly it made his skin prickle and a rather unmentionable place harden slightly.

What he didn't notice was the angry glare coming from his left, the deep green twirl of rage directed at the equally steady stare from a pair of scornful gray orbs.

**::**

There was not a student present who didn't walk away shaking their head in awe and muttering rumors not thirty seconds after the two hissing, wildly cursing boys had been drug away by the scruffs of their robes.

"Did you see Potter? Nice shiner!"

"Hardly something to boast lad, Malfoy was lookin' a little worse for wear before the old hat came in and spared his life!"

"Oi! I heard Malfoy insulted his mum and Harry pegged him somethin' good for it!"

"I heard Potter got dirt on Malfoy's new Gas designer jeans, I don't really blame Draco, and do you know how much those jeans cost?"

The chatter continued as the hall slowly drained of occupants heading to their next class. Hermione's shoulders drooped sullenly next to Ron, who also looked extremely remorse as they made their way to Muggle Studies. Both boys starring in the afternoon's gossip were a part of the class as well, though no one could draw it out of Draco as to why he was there.

As the Gryffindor duo took their seats dejectedly the instructor swept into the room, her face alight with excitement.

"Oh do hurry and settle in dears, I've wonderful new to share with all of you!" She chirped happily, obviously brimming with delight at whatever secret she employed.

"I've just come back from the Board of Governor's and obtained special permission for my seventh year students to learn first hand how muggles lives! Now, before you all start thinking up crazy schemes, you won't be living in with muggle families. It's too dangerous right now to place students" – everyone knew which particular student she really meant – "in the care of magically helpless people.

Instead, you will each group up with one other member of the class, perfect since were an even number, and you will quite literally buy, or rent if you choose, a home of your choice, go to 'work', cook, clean, transport," here she squealed and many of the students gasped aloud in pleasure at trying out the muggle 'car', "socialize, and maintain your homes with your partner.

Your final grade will be derived from several factors, how you get along, mutual decisions, the cleanliness of your home, yard, and vehicle. The attendance of your schooling, or 'work', how efficiently you pay your bills and sustain and balance your money, your social networking, how you "move up" the muggle progression chart which I will pass out later, and finally, how you co-exist as a superficial family."

Her eyes sparkled wickedly, "To that effect we've taken a leaf out of the muggle version, 'Home Ec', and you will, in addition to your other tasks, go through the experience of raising one – or more – children." The class took on a deadly silence. "You won't have real children of course; instead you will take care of transfigured children's dolls, mimicked to act as a real child of the dolls age category would.

To make it more interesting for you, these dolls will be magically enhanced to take on similar physical and personality traits of you and your partner. Just like a real muggle family."

She waited for the explosion with quivering excitement, her wait was unsurprisingly short.

"I don't want to raise muggle brats!"

"We get to pick our 'spouses', right?"

"Do we get real money to spend?"

"I'm only seventeen! You can't make me take care of a little kid!"

"How do we know how many children we'll have to take care of?"

"Professor…this is quite the task. Please professor, how long will we live in a muggle atmosphere?"

She smiled, "Ah, Ms. Granger, always seeing though the rubbish. You will live as muggles until the week before the train leaves for the summer holidays." Seamus Finnigan smirked, "All year?"

She smiled back, "All year my boy."

Smiles reigned supreme as a horde of naïve students daydreamed about escaping curfew and 'all-night-bashes-at-my-house!' celebrations. "Now then, please mingle amongst yourselves and choose your partner. Once you've chosen, and keep in mind you cannot change them once you've agreed, please come to me and pick up an information packet."

Chairs scraped across floors as students scoured the room, finding friends. Ron turned to Hermione, his cheeks red as his hair and his hands wringing in agitated gestures. "Uh, Hermione? Do you um…would you…um…would you be me…" Hermione would forever swear she heard him mutter 'wife', "partner? Yeah, would you be my partner?"

She smiled at him endearingly, "Of course Ron, let's go get our things." He nodded rigorously, a blush still tinting his cheeks. They approached the instructor's desk, and she slid a thick packet of forms and information towards them.

"Please fill these out between yourselves and return it to me by the end of the week." Hermione took the packet with a scholar's gentleness and they eagerly returned to their seats.

"Okay, let's see then." She slid the paper between them, "Family surname. Hmm, Weasley-Granger or Granger-Weasley? Maybe we should just make something else up entirely?"

Ron flushed a brilliant red but braved it anyways. "Um, 'Mione, would you mind it terribly if we were just the 'Weasley's'? I mean, you're practically family anyways." He muttered, looking everywhere but at the teary-eyed Hermione.

"Oh Ron," she sniffed, "of course!" She hastily scribbled in 'Weasley' and continued on. "Okay, first name." 'Hermione' and 'Ronald' were filled in on separate lines.

"Property size…hmm, there are three selections. Big will cost us 9,000, Medium will cost 7,000, and Small will cost 3,000. I guess it would only matter depending on how many children we will have. I would like a nice, big yard for my kids, don't' you agree?"

Ron nodded, smiling slightly.

"Let's come back to that when we have a number for children. Next is vehicle; Sports car – 20,000, truck – 15,000, car – 10,000, van – 8,000, used car – 5,000."

Hermione clucked her tongue, "That will depend on kids too, and look; the next set of questions is about how many bedrooms and bathrooms the house will need! Oh Ron, we need to skip ahead and get the children out of the way."

He was off in la-la land daydreaming about real children with the woman next to him, but Hermione was not the least bit offended, choosing instead to skim the pages until she found the few sheets dedicated to the children they were to take care of.

"Allright, children!" She exclaimed happily as she began to read aloud, "You can select random to leave it up to fate, or choose a number one through ten. (We wouldn't recommend ten.)" Hermione snickered to herself at the teacher's banter, "How many do you think, Ron? Three?"

His gaze snapped to hers, "I come from a big family 'Mione, I'm not really opposed to more, but it's your decision." After several minutes of light teasing and flirting, the 'Weasley's' decided on a whopping six additions to their new family.

The little ones began at seven year old Madeline Lorane in contribution to Molly, born July 30th. Following her came along four year old Arthur James after both Arthur Weasley and Harry, born April 17th. A lively set of twins followed up at two years of age, Ronny Bennette and Elizabeth Jane after Hermione's mother, born September 2nd. The last already existing child was eleven month old Freddie George (named by a snickering Ron), born October 31st, (mentioned by a giggling Hermione in conjunction with thoughts of the twins on a sugar high).

The very last addition to the family was to be implemented after they were settled, and that was the arrival of the last baby girl to the Weasley clan, Abbi Marie, born December 7th. Ron had watched Hermione work out the details of her 'baby girl' with hints of tears in her eyes, and he felt his heart swell with pride at the obvious paternal instincts the woman he had his heart set on possessed.

They poured over the remaining details of their children before the end of class came about, and they set off for their common room to deposit their school bag and chat about their home, vehicles, and finances for their upcoming project, and their little mini-imaginary family. The Weasley clan, let it be known, was very happy indeed.

**::**

Draco scowled, "Stupid Gryffindor do-boy!"

Harry's green eyes narrowed to slits, "Shut it you arrogant Slytherin git!"

Grey eyes rolled, "It's _your_ fault were here! Honestly, the nerve of that woman, putting her hands on me!"

Harry growled in defense of his head of house, strands of black hair falling around him. "I can't wait to get out of here."

Draco paused in his scrubbing, "Why Potter?" Hot date with Filch…maybe _a little ménage-a-trois _with Mrs. Norris too?"

Harry sat on his heels and roared; a sopping wet sponge in his hands. "Merlin, Malfoy! No! That's disgusting! So what if I do or don't have a date? Even scrubbing the hall in detention is preferable over _any time_ spent in _your_ company!"

A pale, slim fingered hand clasped at the throat of Draco's robe, an image of agony painted across his features. "Potter, you wound me!"

Harry snorted, "Drop dead ferret."

They continued to scrub on into the night, hissing and spitting at one another like a pair of rabid cats. It wasn't until the clock struck ten in the evening that their sponges were put away and the hall was left shining and pristine.

The two boys parted with hateful glints in their eyes and several more hurled insults before they were out of talking distance, and even then shouts could be heard from one end of the hall to the other.

**::**

"Welcome back children!" The Muggle Studies instructor chirped happily, her hands clapping together in front of her. She eyed the students with a twinkle in her eye, only now seeming to notice that neither Draco nor Harry had been in her class the day before.

"Oh…dear. Well, boys, I'm sorry that you weren't here yesterday to have a say in who your partner is, but well, since you decided you couldn't be bothered to attend there really is nothing I can do."

Both boys glared balefully at their professor, both tremendously unaware of the longevity of their partnership at hand. Neither brawl participant had returned to their dorm rooms until long after the lights were extinguished and the students cleared the common rooms. Subsequently Harry over-slept, missing his fill-in at breakfast, and though Draco was preened and on time proper, he was, unfortunately, the only seventh year Slytherin in Muggle Studies.

It was thus with completely clean slates that the pair received the shock of their lives in light, lofty tones.

"There is simply nothing that can be done as to who your partner is, these forms are magically binding and thus the already paired up groups cannot be split to better accommodate anyone. In all manners of speaking your both lucky I simply don't fail you for the entire year since you saw fit to squabble like children rather then attend class like the young adults you are!"

Draco openly scowled, visibly biting the innards of his cheek to hold at bay the remark at the tip of his tongue. Honestly, the _nerve_ of that woman to reprimand him like a common peon! So publicly too!

He renewed his scowling efforts.

Harry, on the other hand, really did feel bad. The professor had been hinting around since the start of the term, roughly three weeks ago, that a big project may be coming up. He hung his head in genuine shame and mumbled out a guilty "Sorry, professor."

She completely ignored both of them for all their tactics were worth.

"The only option left then if you want to achieve a passing grade is to partner together for the rest of the school year."

Both boys glared angrily at one another beneath their lashes but murmured their consent. Working with Malfoy always sucked, but at least it was only for the one class.

Poor naïve little Harry, he was always assuming the best of people and situations.

"In a condensed version of yesterday's discussion, your entire year's worth of assignments, tests, and disciplinary actions are in this one, year-long project. The two of you will maintain and expand capital income for 'working' through your other classes; you will maintain a home, cook, clean, and live in all practicality via muggle means.

In addition to these tasks designed to further your knowledge of muggle life and to prepare you for your imminent adulthood on your own, you will also be responsible for 'raising' a child, or children, if you prefer. Any questions?"

A very, very silent classroom met her ears.

After several moments Harry finally stumbled past the lump in his throat, "Er, professor…I don't…I don't understand. 'Maintain' a house? Figuratively speaking, right?"

She smiled at him with a ruthless twist to her lips.

"Good heavens, of course not my boy; you'll be living together, just the two of you, in a house that you have to take care of."

With a sickening _thud_ the thick packet of papers landed between them. "You're a day behind boys, I suggest you get started."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Forgotten: **Chapter 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: _This story is entirely fan made; all publishing rights are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., etc. No profit is made from this story, outside of a little self-satisfaction._

"**I** flat refuse to put _Potter_ before Malfoy!"

"I don't care! I'm not signing anything as _Harry Malfoy-Potter_!"

Draco caught the opportune moment to take a strike at Harry while professor was looking away, kicking a swift and punishing blow to his shin.

"Ow! You bloody –!"

"Mr. Potter! Language!"

Beside him Draco was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Git." Harry hissed, his only reply was more hushed giggles. "Fine," Harry heaved heavily, "obviously we can't compromise on the order of names." To which Draco rolled his eyes, "Compromise? It's one or the other, there is not middle ground Potter."

"Whatever, the bottom line is we've only got three more days to complete this damned thing and we can't even get the first line. Why don't we combine names and just make something up?"

Draco rolled his eyes again, but he was already picking apart and rearranging their names. "Malter…Potfoy?"

Harry's lips twitched.

"Pot…lam? Potlam. No. Malpot?"

Draco coughed out a chuckle.

"Terfoy!"

Harry snickered wildly, "That sounds like a dog. Well, I have three names, maybe that will out with the name."

He scribbled out _Harry James Potter_ at the top of paper. Draco seized his quill and wrote out in near calligraphic letter _Louis Draco-Jacques Malfoy_. Harry blinked in rapid succession. "Er…"

"Draco is not my first name, obviously."

Harry shook his head and made a bid at continuing on with their work.

"Hmm…I…I kind of like your middle name."

Draco's eyebrow rose and tilted, "You like 'Draco'?"

"The other one."

Draco's lip curved at the corner of his mouth, "Ah, a taste for the foreign, or is it, a taste for the French because it brings back memories of past conquests?"

For the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out what Draco meant.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?"

Draco flashed him a predatory grin. "This French fixation brings back so much, eh, 'arry? Per'aps…'ou 'ave aquir'ad a taste for ze French _Veela_, oui?"

Harry physically jumped when he realized Draco was talking about Fleur, "Fleur married Bill, no attachments there."

Draco laughed, "Whatever Potter, so we going with Jacques or what?"

Harry shifted, "I just like the French ring, and do you know the language, Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, "La langue de l'aristocrate, _mon chéri_. I was not named for the hell of it."

"Er…well, let's see, what's 'I hate my roommate?'" Harry asked with a quirk of his brow.

Draco barked out a laugh, "Je déteste la personne avec qui je vis! This is a little long for a surname."

Harry grinned and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. "Allright look, since you know French why don't you come up with some nifty names for us, just don't name me 'bug-eyed cretin' with a last name like 'world-domination'. Kay?"

Draco dropped all pretenses and chuckled soundly, acquiescing to name them.

**::**

"Ours de miel." Draco muttered, flouncing into his seat the next day.

Harry sputtered, "Did you just call me a _whore_?!" Draco glanced at him wide-eyed before he roared into laughter.

"Cultureless!" He choked out through peals of laughter. Harry's lip twitched as Draco's laugh poured around him, it was resolutely different then his usual snarky, barking chuckle. This was much less grating on Harry's nerves, and he resolved then and there if he was to live with the prat for a year, he'd rather hear this.

"Ok, whatever you just said, sure. So is that last name or first?"

Draco chuckled, "I was only teasing Potter. Your name, though you are most certainly the bitch in this relationship, is not _Honey bear_."

Harry gawked at him, "You wouldn't!"

The platinum blond hair beside him shook as Draco indulged in another fit of laughter, "I just said I wouldn't, no, your 'name' is just Harry."

Draco scribbled in 'Harry' along the 'first name' line, quickly followed by 'Draco' with a sneaky grin in the black-haired boy's direction. Draco snorted again, shoving Harry out of the way with his elbow.

"Ok then, what's our last name?"

Draco didn't reply in kind at first, he simply etched in the name on his mind, and Harry had to prod at him to get him to say it.

"It's_Oublié_. And no, I'm not translating it for you. Be satisfied I did as you requested, and did not name you after a praying mantis. Bug-eyed cretin."

Harry cracked a grin, amazed that they were able to last nearly two days of working together without tearing into one another. The only real issue was the fact that after _only_ forty eight hours, they were now on line two.

"Were getting the biggest lot, of course." Harry rolled his eyes as Draco butt into his personal rant, and he knew he'd spoken too soon about not fighting, but he nodded at Draco's request nonetheless in an effort to stymie any arguments.

"Four or five bedroom? Let's make it six."

Harry's eye twitched, "What on earth do you need six rooms to house two people for?" Draco winked at him, "Entertainment, Potter. Come now, the two biggest names in our year? We absolutely must throw parties, public and exclusive."

Harry sighed dramatically. "We haven't even thought of _bills_ yet and you've already got us up to our eyeballs in debt."

Draco scoffed, "Nonsense, it'll all come together." He cheerily filled in a flourished number 'six' next to the allotted room number on the house sheet. Harry half expected Draco to want six sports cars – one for everyday of the week and Sunday to sleep all day – but surprisingly, he only requested one.

Harry should have known better.

"Honestly Potter, you can't expect _me_ to drive! That is the place of the substandard I am told."

Green eyes pleaded with the heavens to give him strength.

It was relatively easy for them to go through the packet, Harry thought wryly, just look for the most expensive option.

When they reached the 'child' pages, Harry was unexpectedly besieged by out-of-body flashes of himself as a small child, and he smiled. "Well I want a boy, do you want any Malfoy?"

Draco preened, "Do keep in mind these are not real children, Potter. Don't get all sappy on me." He shrugged as Harry scowled, "Sure, put me down for a random decision."

As Harry filled out the necessary spaces he wondered if the 'random' selection would give them a boy or girl in Draco's spitting image. "Allright, next section…" He muttered to himself as he flipped the page.

"Three 'communities' are available for inhabiting. Please choose one of the following to place your home.

'_**Beddingdale**__': a peaceful, open community housing up to three bedroom homes on medium or small lots. A community pool, recreation center, playground, and park are included in the package land-rent price._

The closest 'jobs' are_ Care of Magical Creatures_, _Potions_, and_ Arithmancy_ at a ten minute drive.

The farthest are_ Divinitation_, _Transfiguration_, and _Ancient Runes_ at a twenty five minute drive.

'_**Shoreline Harbor**__': a trendy, beachfront community housing up to mansion sized homes on medium and large lots. A recreation center, gym, tennis court, walking paths, and library are available for home-owners only, making them exclusively for your use. _

All 'jobs' require a thirty minute drive to reach.

'_**The Line Estates'**_: _a luxurious mountainside gated community housing up to mansion sized homes on large lots. A large playground, several scenic parks complete with walking paths, community garden, and picnic areas complete with grills, hot springs, and areas pre-set up with tents for hosting events are available for home-owners and guests of home-owners. _

_Private schooling ranging from 3 months to second grade school-aged children is available at additional cost. _

Closest 'jobs' are _Defense against the Dark Arts_, and _Study Hall_ at a four and eighteen minute drive.

Farthest 'jobs' are _Charms_, _Herbology_, and _Potions _at a forty-five minute drive."

Harry blinked; well there was certainly a trap in these decisions. Obviously everyone would either want the beach front or the mountain; he was personally favoring the mountainside if only because they offered schooling for the two little ones they were soon to acquire, but Malfoy might want the beach.

The fact that Beddingdale only housed small and medium lots crossed it out completely, though Harry was eyeing that community pool with interest.

"Well, my first class starts at 8:30. It's a late schedule all week long so I can do any of them. What's yours?"

Draco shot him a long suffering look, "I can rise before daybreak if necessary, and you should know what I want. The question is beachfront or mountain side?" Harry chewed on his lip, "When's your earliest scheduled class during the week?"

"7:00, charms on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Harry nodded, "Well, it's either a thirty minute ride to all of them, or forty five minutes on just those two days."

Draco shrugged, "the beachfront is highly tempting, but considering we'll have two children the water could be potentially dangerous."

Harry's eyes brightened at Dracos' concession to something other then his own profit, and carefully scratched in '_The Line Estates_'.

They poured over the packet until it was time to go again, both boys immensely satisfied they were able to catch-up-to and exceed their classmates. At the end of the day, their total cost was well over three hundred thousand. Harry swore all night.

The both of them would have to make flawless grades to live the lifestyle they had planned out, _that Malfoy wants_, and Harry knew deep down in his gut that somehow or another Draco would find a way to dump the entire burden on Harry's shoulders quite nicely.

"The _bastard_!"

**::**

They managed to turn in their packet on the morning of the last day, and Friday dawned with a flurry of excitement between all of the seventh year Muggle Studies participants. Suitcases were packed, clothes were laundered for the final time by the house elves, and a last, huge meal was prepared for the departing class.

Though they would eat lunch at the school, breakfast and supper were meant to be prepared on their own, and many students were indulging in the last of what they knew to be edible meals in a long time coming. They chatted amicably amongst their fellow students, wishing one another farewell until the following weekend when the students were allowed to open their homes as they wished.

There was a magical tingle in the air as they convened one last time in the Muggle Studies classroom, most of the girls quivering in delight, and some boys, at the last of their things to pick up.

The 'children' were ready for their new families, and the students were wondering what they were going to look like. Most people merely thought they'd be wooden puppets, magicked to harass everything they came to.

The instructor appeared with a harried smile on her face, the students joking amongst themselves that they had been correct in their assumption. She pulled from her side a long list and called for silence.

"Seeing as this is the biggest family we have, we will start with the 'Weasley' group."

Hermione and Ron shot to their feet, smiling at one another as they scooted towards the front.

The teacher shook her head with a lopsided smile, "You are brave indeed.", and walked away to the Muggle Studies practical room, opening the adjoining door.

"Ok children, I need these people to come to me please: Madeline, Arthur, Ronny and Jane. Please line up here. Oh, Madeline, would you please take your brother and sisters hands? They don't seem to be able to walk on their own just yet."

Hermione tipped forward on her toes, eager to see what they would come out as.

"Miss Lovegood, would you please come here? There's a little one here that cannot walk, he'll have to be escorted to Miss Granger."

Luna rose regally, smiling at the scowls that she would be the first to see the children. With her back turned to the class they all heard her stifled gasp, and her arms extended beyond the door frame and out of sight to hold the little one.

"Ok children; come with me now to meet your parents."


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgotten:** Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _This story is entirely fan made; all publishing rights are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., etc. No profit is made from this story, outside of a little self-satisfaction._

A general wave of squealing and delight ran through the female portions of the class as very real, very solid, horribly cute little children were brought out. The little one in Luna's arms was handed over to Ron, who promptly shifted the small child onto his hip as he was mauled by running and screaming two year old twins.

"Oh…oh dear." Hermione whimpered as the flood of children surrounded her as if they knew her, the oldest pulling insistently at Hermione's robes.

"Mama, mama I'm hungry!"

Harry was as floored as Hermione was. Every one of the children she'd requested were split up in likeness of herself and Ron. Flaming red hair and glittery brown curls were abound, and in the case of little Freddie George, curly red hair lashed out at everyone.

"Wow…their so…"

"Life like." Draco whispered at his side, staring at the twins hopping about on Ron's toes. Harry laughed, "Ron's gonna love this project. He's got the daddy gene."

Their musing were interrupted as the instructor called for silence, issuing Ron and Hermione, and family, out of the door and on their way to their new home. Both 'parents' waved goodbye to Harry as they walked out, mouthing 'call me' before they were gone.

Harry chuckled as Luna and Neville were called to the front, and were presented with a set of girls, long blond hair cascading down their shoulders and large, soulful, innocent eyes staring up at their parents shyly.

Smiles were abound as they bent to lift their little ones, Neville immediately taking up daddy duty as the girl in his arms bent forward and laid her head down on his shoulder. Harry couldn't help it, he '_awwed_' with the girls as Neville pranced out of the room with a goofy grin on his face.

"_Oublié_."

Harry and Draco glanced at one another, rising and advancing towards the front. When they reached the instructor she smiled at them, "You didn't name any of your children. You'll have to now before you take them away; the magic on them cannot be completed without an identity."

Both boys nodded as they waited on the two little ones, turning their minds over for suitable names.

Harry's eye twitched as the teacher escorted two wooden dolls and carried another on her hip.

"Like I said, they need identities."

Draco blinked, "Um…we wanted…two, not three."

She smiled at him, "You put random, Mr. '_Oublié'_ that includes number."

He hissed at her, glaring at the odd blocks of wood that would be converted into such lifelike little ones. "Are they twins?"

She shook her head, "Four years old." Raising her left hand slightly, "and three." she raised her right.

Harry glanced at the little doll on her hip, dressed in a boys clothing and sucking on his wooden thumb. "And him?"

"Two years."

"Can I…?" Harry asked quietly, eyeing the little wooden doll with a sparkle in his eyes. The instructor smiled and handed over the fragile baby model, and Harry cradled it like a child.

Harry laughed aloud and wrinkled his nose at Draco, "James Loius."

Draco wasn't paying attention at all, eyeing the two little girls he'd inadvertently made with a shocked sort of disgust. It was Harry's gasp that drew his attention and he jumped when his eyes lay on the now very real appearing child.

He was staring into the glistening orbs of a luminous, emerald eyed child with silvery blond hair; poofy cheeks, a toothless grin, and a laugh that made his heart melt in its cage at Harry's tickling fingers.

"Merlin, he's adorable isn't he?" Harry whispered, still prodding the baby's stomach with a silly grin on his face. At no one's prompt but his own the child reached upwards, his tiny fingers curling as he reached for Harry's shoulders.

He was lifted immediately, settling his tiny body against Harry's chest as he snuggled in and eyed Draco. Draco stared back, only breaking his staring contest with little James as the instructor cleared her throat, demanding a name for the two girls.

"Uh…Um…" Draco mumbled, completely caught off guard by the burning image of twin green eyes staring up at him. "A'idah…," he spit out at random, unable to bring himself to look as the wooden doll holding their professors left hand shimmered and the wooden grain shifted into living flesh, "and uh…Sabrina…"

At the end of his flustered name-search he was staring into the face of little girls that made his stomach clench in something akin to fear. Very real fear. They were both eyeing him with the look he himself had perfected. He remembered that look very much.

He'd half turned before he was assaulted.

"_DADDY_!" They squealed, launching themselves at his feet and tripping him. The room burst into laughter as Draco Malfoy squirmed at the sight of two little girls eager to play.

He wrapped them both up in his arms as he lifted himself to his feet, glancing between twin eager faces. He hadn't even had time to take in their features, and his breath caught. While he would never tell Potter this, Draco resolved then and there to take a black-haired wife.

The girls were beautiful, and they captured their pseudo-fathers attention immediately. Black tendrils of baby soft hair curled into a neat set of bangs down A'idah's face, and two thick chords of twisted black hair spiraled down her back in tight curls. Sabrina's wavy black tresses spread out across her shoulders, just as long as her sisters. It tickled the hairs on his arms as she smiled at him, her thick curtain of hair splashing around with every movement of her head.

A'idah possessed the most piercing blue eyes, rimmed in dark blue, near black irises that stared into his own and Draco was lost immediately. They had Potter's naturally tanned skin, a little lighter then his perhaps, but dark enough to offset their sparkling, dazzling eyes. Little Sabrina was like James, vibrant, glittering green eyes stared out from under the fringe of black at him.

They squirmed as he stared at their tiny button noses and pouted with cute, pooched lips when he ignored their pleadings to play. Harry laughed as he poked A'idah in the back, and she whirled with a request on her lips.

"Dad! Dad! Make Daddy play with us! Or you play with us! Will you play with us Dad?" Harry boggled at being called 'dad' at seventeen, and he preferred not even to think that she was referring to the other 'slot' as 'daddy' and not 'mommy', but it was their own stupidity that landed them in that situation so he went with it.

"Now, now girls. I think it's time you went to go see your new home. Mr. and Mr. Oublié, please." She motioned for the door and sent them on their way; the twins dancing in strange, twisted convulsions they assumed were gorgeous on their way out. Draco was in love with them already.

**::**

They were escorted onto the grounds where a tattered and worn child's toy awaited them, floppy ears that were ragged with use and once soft, plushy like substance poking out in large holes years of use revealed in it's abused body. Draco raised his eyes in question, shifting the two girls on his hips.

"A port key?"

The woman that had met them at the Muggle Studies door introduced herself as a ministry professional, one of the ones responsible for the erection of their little villages. She led them out of the castle and it was she that had indicated the toy.

"Sort of, now, if you'll both please place your hand on the toy and call out which village you wish to go to…"

She waited patiently as children were shifted and held on to securely, and two fingers stretched out to clasp onto the object. Harry had a terrible suspicion that neither apparition nor port-key travel would be safe for small children, but he had no experience in the matter and trusted the wizarding adult at his side.

"The Line Estates." They muttered not quite in unison, and Harry waited for the familiar time pull. Instead however, he glanced down as warmth shot up from his feet and settled in his belly. In his arms little James squirmed and giggled, and the girls felt the need to pat their tummies in unison with their brother as Draco also glanced down.

In the next moment Harry found himself on the front lawn of a rather imposing house, looming far above them. He counted out two stories and a third that looked half complete.

"Er…"

He turned around, and Draco appeared out of thin air with the girls at his side.

"Well…that was certainly new. I don't think we've actually left the Hogwarts grounds. Must be some sort of space-transfer thing. I'm sure your mudb—muggle friend will have the answer no doubt."

Harry was caught completely off guard when one glance towards the girls holding his hands sent Malfoy into a fit of conscious, and he backtracked to reword himself. Shrugging it away for the time being Harry glanced around again, quite sure a six bedroom house wouldn't be three stories tall.

His questions were laid aside as a bumbling little man, squat and nearly bald with the exception of the ring of brown hair behind his ears came flying out of the house, waiving jovially.

"Welcome, welcome! Welcome to our little paradise boys, oh how lovely, look at those cute little girls!

Never mind that though, Oublié, yes? Wonderful, no idea what it means. I'm the groundskeeper here at The Line Estates; the building behind me is my office so please feel free to come along and have a chat or pay your monthly bills.

My name's Smith, my wife's around here somewhere, you'll meet her in time. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ring us up. "

He dropped a set of wildly clinking keys in Harry's hands and at the snap of his finger a sparkling silver vehicle sprung from the ground. It looked to be a small, match-box sized toy that had been transfigured into a life sized vehicle.

Harry nearly choked at the car presented.

"Er…sir? Is that…"

The little portly man smiled serenely as if he had not handed Harry an extremely expensive car and did not look for the world of him as if he knew how much it cost.

"Obviously we weren't going to give you real cars, these are simply toys finagled with a bit of magic to operate like the real thing. You did request a sports car, didn't you?"

Draco's eyebrow rose as he glanced at Harry, who was staring in such a dumbfounded way at the vehicle there was no question in Draco's mind they'd received something worth notice in the muggle world.

"That's…that's a…_Veyron_!" Harry squealed, instantly at the side of the car, gazing at the gleaming metal that twinkled mercilessly in the light of the day."

Mr. Smith cocked his head and blinked, "Oh, so you know the model? Good job lad! That'll be a bonus bit of money for you when you receive your compensation for being up to speed on your muggle knowledge."

Harry didn't appear to have heard him, "A Buggati Veyron _Pur Sang_…these are over one point four _million _euro cars, the second fastest street legal car in the _world_…"

While Harry had never been big on cars, considering at one point in his life he was certain he wouldn't ever have amounted to being more then a burger flipper at the local take-away restaurant whilst living with his aunt and uncle, he had over heard the excitement coursing through Dudely's voice as he discussed the production line for this particular vehicle.

At nightfall, beyond normal hours for normal people, Harry had snuck a glance at the magazine featuring the exclusive of the exclusive cars, and his eyes had twinkled for days at the gleaming metallic body and general holy-shit awesomeness of this particular line.

Draco's eyebrow rose even higher as Harry's whispered words came to his ears, and he smirked.

"_Pure blood_, Potter? This car is literally named pure blood? …I like it."

Harry ignored him for all he was worth. He was shaking energetically, shivering in delight as the car before him sparkled and flashed its one point four million euros rear end off. While he stared, he rattled off its more then impressive pedigree, confusing Draco and pulling a bigger and bigger grin from the obviously muggle-experienced man at his side.

"_A sixteen point four Veyron!_ The purest of alloy and carbon fiber, aluminum wheels finished off with diamond-cut, _nine hundred_ twenty foot pounds of _torque_, one _thousand _one PS – that'd be the equivalent of _nine hundred eighty seven_ horsepower – top speed of two hundred and fifty three _point_ eight miles per hour according to the German blokes."

He whirled, "That's a third of the speed of sound!"

"Malfoy this car would make your proud." He whispered excitedly, "There are only five of these the worlds over."

Draco coughed feebly, pretending he knew what Harry was talking about, and busied himself with brushing through Sabrina's long black hair with the tips of his fingers whilst Harry gushed and goo'd like a madman over the hunk of metal. Personally, Draco couldn't' see what was so wonderful about it.

He stayed of that opinion whilst Harry gushed over the interior, the steering wheel, the gear box, shift, and clutch, the pedals, the air conditioning system, the roof, the diamond cut finished aluminum wheels, the bumper, the carbon fiber grade, and last but not least, the hula – Draco squinted at it - _boy_ air freshener hanging off of the rearview mirror .

Draco watched as Harry pointed all of these wonderfully muggle things out to the man who indulged him with a wicked grin and all Draco could see was floating galleons above Harry's head with every bit of information he prattled on about. So, whilst Harry was happily prattling along Draco took the opportunity to peek in through the passenger's side and stared at the magicked back seat, wondering what the hell those strange seats with clips and black, vinyl looking belts were for.

He backed out and shot an inquiring glance at Harry, who, through his continuous chatter, strapped little James into the closest car seat and motioned for Draco to do the same to the girls. Malfoy was Malfoy and he was therefore having none of it until he was sure the contraption wasn't going to eat A'idah and Sabrina.

"Potter, what the hell _is_ that thing?"

"Dad! What's a hell?"

Harry glared over the rooftop at Draco, who blushed to the root of his hairline. "Uh…it's a vacationing resort."

Harry snorted and ducked into the car again, unfastening the belts and loosening them so that the girl could fit into them with ease. "Give me one of them and I'll show you what they are for."

Draco picked up A'idah and slowly slid her into the metal contraption he was so weary of, handing her off to Harry with more then a little trepidation. Harry's fingers made light work of the belts, slipping them over her arms, around her belly, and between her legs. He clicked each belt securely in the five point harness, tugging each one to ensure they were snug but not constricting, and pointed to the tension in the belts.

"These are 'car seats', they protect the kid in case anything happens. If I had to slam on the brakes or hit something, this is going to prevent them from flying out of the windshield, or moving in general."

Draco nodded and pretended he didn't hear the rest of Harry's comment, the part about 'although if we wrecked in this thing I don't think any of us would walk away from it.'

He tucked in Sabrina himself, neatly straightening the belts and ensuring her hair was free and not trapped behind her in some painfully constricting way. She smiled up at him with glistening green eyes, and Draco spared her a wink in return. Her giggle followed him as he stood up and glanced at Harry.

"Well, that was enlightening son; I'm thrilled you like your vehicle so much. Now that the families in, I suppose we should be off to see your new home, yeah? Go on, get in, let me just get the misses and we'll be right off."

Harry nodded and motioned for Draco to get in, whilst he himself slid in, keys gripped in his fingers. While they waited for Mr. Smith to bring his wife out, Harry adjusted the rear-view mirror, catching A'idah's eye and crossing his eyes behind his glasses. Her shrieks of laughter were joined with Sabrina's, even little James giggled through his two front teeth grin.

Draco watched it with an impassioned expression, but if one looked hard enough, they could detect the twitch in his upper lip. Harry reached forward when he uncrossed his eyes and flipped the dial on the air conditioning setting, a jet of cool air blasting from vents hidden in the dash board.

Draco nearly jumped out of the passenger door window, his eyes wide and fearful. Harry laughed and patted his arm, too high on his thrill of the vehicle to notice the physical contact. "It's air conditioning Ma – Oublié." He paused, and glanced at Draco. "Strange…I can't say your last name at all."

Draco twisted to look at him, and slid his tongue around a P and an o before a tingling sensation ran through the back of his mind and all that made sense to say was Oublié.

"Strange indeed."

They wrote off the predicament to more uncanny Hogwarts weirdness and played with their little ones. Draco proving to be quite the master at facial expressions came as quite a surprise to Harry, who'd only ever seen two on the Malfoy heir; Angry and smirking.

Not long after a short, round little woman that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, only brunette and obviously Spanish, walked out of the half built three story home and introduced herself with a nod towards the boys as she waved about a wand and upwards sprang a dusty old pick up truck.

The Smith's clambered into the cab and Mrs. Smith waved at Harry to follow, smiling as she eased out of the driveway and onto the paved road. Harry grinned a grin that made Draco cower a little bit in his seat, unsure of what to expect out of anything muggle. Very slightly Harry's toe prodded the pedal, amazed that it didn't lurch into action.

He should have known a car like this wouldn't have anything touchy about it; it was a machine of perfection. With a much more graceful smile on his lips, he pressed the pedal in a little farther, engaged the clutch, and down shifted.

Squeals from the children and screams from Draco found them whipping about the winding roads, Harry's hands constantly shifting as he went through the gears. Even though he'd never been in a muggle vehicle, Draco was oddly taken with watching Harry drive, but only when he wasn't squeezing his eyes shut in terror.

"Having fun girls?" Harry called over his shoulder as he slammed the shifter upwards, grimacing as the back tires shrieked on the newly laid asphalt, his wild black hair blowing everywhere as wind whipped in through the still open windows. Draco huddled down in the seat, clinging to the door.

"Yeah! Yeah! Do it 'gain!" Sabrina giggled happily; clapping her hands as the rotating tires finally caught traction and threw them all into forward motion. Harry laughed and down shifted again, watching his RPM gauge with a wrathful eye. He was more then certain the little pickup in front of them was not a truck, because it was outstripping his Veyron with flying colors.

After only three minutes of wild tire-squealing straight away and several hairpin turns that found Draco with a bruise on the side of his head from slamming into the passenger door window, they found themselves outside of a gated driveway. Harry smiled as Mr. Smith opened the door of his truck and motioned for Harry to look at the rearview mirror.

Clipped to it was a muggle device to open the gates, and Harry clicked the button with satisfaction. The two massive pieces of metal retracted inwards without a sound, the girls giggling and little James drooling cheerily as they crept into the yard of their new home for the year.

Draco was out of the car as soon as he was sure it wasn't going to go roaring off with him trapped inside, sucking in massive gulps of air as discreetly as possible. Mrs. Smith laughed, and to Draco's dismay he realized that she was the one that had been driving the truck. He scowled, crazy muggleborn woman!

He spun on his heel with a gruff noise and slid back into the framework of his partners dream hunk of metal and unfastened Sabrina gingerly. His fingers wound around her small arms and hoisted her into his embrace, sliding out of the door passageway to set her safely on the concrete driveway.

The raven headed girl looked up at him with a jade smile, and bounded off to inspect the flowers lining the driveway, and the walkway that led to the area sheltering the front door from the elements. Following suit Draco released A'idah from her car seat and sent her off with a scoot, shooting a glare at Harry who was perfectly content to coo at James in his car seat.

"Stop fussing over him and get him out, it's hot in this contraption!" Draco huffed, ignoring Harry and turning to get a good look at the home he'd not had the chance to inspect yet because of parental duties.

It was massive, that much he liked already. Twin stories rose high into the sky, two stories Draco thought might push the boundaries and the two might then actually equate to four. He smiled; a large front patio spanned the front of the house, tucked neatly beneath ornamental pillars supporting a second story balcony.

Small lights dotted the walkway everywhere, and the yard, more then enough space for roaming young girls, was home to large, ancient willows that swayed with the gentle breeze. Harry joined Draco with James in hand, bouncing the small child absently on his hip as he studied the house.

"Geez…is it big enough for you?" Draco nodded supremely, preening.

"Allright gentlemen, this is your new home for the remainder of the school year. Inside you will find that you are allowed to use your wands for seven days starting tomorrow to decorate your home and settle in as best as you can.

Keep in mind the rules, after those seven days your wands will be confiscated upon exiting Hogwarts grounds, and recollected upon your return to Hogwarts. While you are off campus you will live as a muggle, and that includes no setting up magical things in your house here.

If you should ever find yourself in trouble, feel free to give me a ring via the telephone. In the event of a dire emergency apparition is allowed here – but all apparitions will be closely monitored, don't think you can get away with blinking all over the neighborhood for your personal enjoyment.

Ah, and by the way Harry, son, there is a gas station set up near the community gym, and one more on the road towards your 'job', don't forget to fill up as needed."

Harry nodded serenely, patting James' back offhandedly as the child picked at Harry's t-shirt in wonderment, leaving behind affection stains of baby drool.

With that Mr. Smith nodded and waved, "All right then gentlemen, enjoy your last year at Hogwarts!"

Draco escorted the couple to their truck as Harry collected Sabrina's hand in his own and A'idah followed him obediently. They stepped around the side of the house, peering into the huge backyard allotted to them. It was nothing but wide open plain, and Harry could already see what could be done to make it worthwhile.

He smiled at the girls and nudged James affectionately, turning back to a waiting Draco. "Well then, let's go see what the inside looks like, shall we?"

The girls cheered their approval and together their little dysfunctional group entered their new home.

**Authors Notes:**

I've always wanted to make a spectacular mess of Harry when it concerned cars; he just seems like he'd make a hot mechanic. XD This is the real _Bugatti Veyron "Pur Sang_" : http://www(dot)motorauthority(dot)com/gallery/gallery-2008-bugatti-pur-sang/bugatti-veyron-pur-sang-motorauthority-a(dot)html

There are indeed only five of these gorgeous special class cars in the world. On a side note, Bugatti is from_ Volkswagen_, so the next time you see a little beetle-bug car, dream of speed and 1.4 million Euros. Those crazy hippies made a _dream _car!


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Forgotten:** Chapter 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: _This story is entirely fan made; all publishing rights are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., etc. No profit is made from this story, outside of a little self-satisfaction._

They stepped in together, Mr. and Mrs. Smith ahead of them with wide grins touching their lips as they held their arms out, showing off the foyer.

"Welcome home boys, er – and girls." Mr. Smith winked down at the two giggling girls who smiled holey grins back at him.

"So this is the foyer then. Oh, I did forget, the entire house is white, it's your discretion what you want for paint, for flooring, all of things are your choice. If you do get a little wayward or run out of ideas, there are some muggle catalogues in the kitchen on the counter; their just palettes and things for you to look at, furniture sets, etc."

Draco nodded wistfully, scheming immediately how to dump the children on Harry, but after a second glance, he decided against it. If he left them with the green eyed bastard he'd no doubt be done with the house today, but then Harry might take the notion to do the girls rooms, and Draco simply couldn't have his pretend-daughters living in a muggle catastrophe.

He clasped A'idah and Sabrina's hands and off they went, following the rambunctiously talking Mrs. Smith.

"You wanted six bedrooms," she shot Draco an approving wink with his taste of lavishness, and the blond was struck with a very powerful case of the chills. He was following the woman around, with the girls in hand, while Harry remained at the door talking to Mr. Smith.

It was only his upbringing that prevented him from stomping his foot and letting loose an undignified squeak. Had he not made it very clear in the beginning that Harry was the bitch; _not_ Draco?

With a scowl he hoisted both girls up to his hips so he could walk faster, and scooted up until he was walking even with Mrs. Smith, his lip poking out in a petulant way. "Here's the kitchen darling, I think you'll find that it's quite large and has a very nice flow here, easily accessible, the appliances are already installed for your convenience, all top grade of course."

His seething temper tantrum quelled a bit beneath that comment, and he nodded as he glanced at the 'large' – as big as a sitting room really – kitchen, and followed her as she entered the adjoining hall.

"Here's room one and two, these will probably be best suited to the two of you, unless of course you aren't just school project partners and wish to share a room."

Draco blinked several moments too long as his brain processed her comment, and she laughed uproariously as his face contorted in horror. "Well, just thought I would ask."

They continued into each room, Mrs. Smith pointed out that every bedroom in the house contained an adjoining bathroom complete with shower and tub. In addition to these there were three half baths in the house, and a room that doubled as a 'bath room' in all sects of the pun. The sole piece of furniture in that room was a huge 'hot tub'; whatever the hell _that_ was.

There were two sitting areas, to which the lady annoyingly refereed to as '_dens'_ and which Draco promptly corrected his little daughters as they repeated the word. He flushed as Mrs. Smith laughed when Draco hissed to his young ones that they were not foxes, bears, lions, or acromantula's, and therefore did _not_ live in dens.

She led him upstairs to show him the fabled hot tub, the last four bed rooms, the huge balcony they'd seen upon arrival was, to Draco's immense pleasure, juxtaposed not to a bedroom, but to a room that Mrs. Smith recommended as a study or library. Huge glass doors framed the outdoor, and a horde of natural light filtered into the room.

He talked with the girls as they fought over which rooms they wanted as their own, and Draco was reconsidering his six bedroom request when obviously they would need more until the girls came to the startling conclusion that they didn't want separate bedrooms.

He smiled and nodded at them, relieved that they would have at least two guest rooms available for parties.

All in all the house was wonderful, though it paled in comparison to the manor. It held an astonishing twenty seven rooms; and Draco was pleased with the house plan forming in his head. It consisted of a music room, a library, two studies, a play room, a work out room, an entertainment room, and more.

As he climbed back downstairs to collect the children and dump them all on an unsuspecting partner, Harry appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, it's –" He glanced at the watch adorning his wrist and back up at Draco, "9:30, the girls need to go to their school for the day."

Draco nodded as he conceded that yes, it was a Friday and little ones went to school on normal days. He rounded up the pouting A'idah and Sabrina, and Harry lifted James from the floor where he'd been practicing rolling, and they piled into the car. Draco chose to remain behind, hugging his two girls discreetly but he had a niggling suspicion that Harry had seen his muscles flex in his arms as he'd tightened them around little shoulders.

As Harry eased out of the driveway in his flashing new toy, Draco turned back to the house and rolled up his sleeve, a wonderful sense of excitement coursing up and down his arms. He stormed back in, forgetting to wave goodbye to the departing Smiths as the door slammed shut behind him.

The first order of business was the foyer!

**::**

Harry scratched his head again as he glanced down at the papers in his hand, filling out a clipboards worth of things about his three 'children' who weren't really his, weren't really children at all for that matter, but he supposed it was to instill good parental habits in him and all that rubbish.

He nibbled on the edge of the pencil as another boy came in, and Harry's face lit up in delight as Neville and Luna stepped through the doors together. A blonde little girl sat snugly on both partners, eyeing their respective parents with pouty, tear-streaked faces.

Harry laughed and stood, glancing down at his own lip-poking-out girls and James, who seemed to realize he was going to be pawned off soon and was trying with all his might to leave a horrendous smell in his wake in retaliation.

"Having a hassle?"

Neville glanced up and waved at Harry, the young one in his arms peeking around to glance curiously at Sabrina. "'Lo Harry, how are ya?"

Harry trudged over, handing the completed paperwork to the worker behind the desk, and smiled down at the trio of Oublié.

"Well, we were doing great up until about ten minutes ago when the girls realized they had to go to school and James started making those pinched faces…I think he's trying to leave me a rather unwanted present."

Neville laughed, "I guess being Harry Potter doesn't excuse you from dad duties, does it?"

Harry shook his head in delight, nodding at Luna who was dreamily combing through one of the girls long, shimmering blond hair.

As they sat chatting several more recognizable Muggle Studies classmates appeared, and Harry was sorely disappointed to learn that those present were all that had chosen 'Line Estates' as their residency, and that he would be deprived of the chance to see Ron and Hermione in the neighborhood.

He shook hands with classmates and doted on the girls, nodded to flirtatious comments sent his way about his distinct knack for being a father, and slid away from a very badly concealed pass about offering to mother his children.

At long last the teacher appeared, someone Harry had never seen before; but he realized as she talked to them that it was a magicked doll as well. She moved in a strange way, too graceful, as if gravity did not affect her. The children responded to her command like they were robots, and the seventh years waved good bye to their little pseudo children, each eager to return to their partners – or like Harry – their houses, to begin the processing of making it livable as they saw fit.

In the parking lot Harry watched his classmates pile in trucks, vans, and the only other sports car on the lot. To his immense surprise, it was Neville that opened the passenger door for Luna, closed it for her, and slid around to his own side. Harry grinned and waved at them before he turned back to his own Pur Sang.

"Hello my lovely." He chirped at it before opening the door and slipping within its interior.

It took him fifteen minutes to get home, driving slow and enjoying the blast of the air conditioner, the blowing wind from the rolled-down window, and listening in contentment to the crunching gravel on the road beneath him. As he drove he thought back to the hilarity of the parking lot as the seventh years attempted to leave.

They'd spent a good thirty minutes trying to coax Hannah Abbott that the gas pedal wasn't evil, she was just stomping on it and that she had to be _gentle_. It was just as well that Seamus Finnigan was Draco's first-year equivalent, bragging about his muggle exploits and trying to show off his wonderful driving skills – which ended in a minor fender-bender and a sweating Harry that his _car_ was in this parking lot of lunatics.

He eased into the gravel drive, relishing the crunch of the rocks, and clicked the button to open the gates to his new home. Harry couldn't help it, he felt like he owned the world. With a happy smile he romped the pedal playfully, yelping out loud as the Veyron took off and he hazardously stomped on the brakes, nearly bashing his head on the steering wheel.

"Right then, easy girl." He purred to the leather encasing the steering wheel, slowly navigating the car into the garage door that opened in conjunction with the gates guarding his new estate. His trainers slapped against the concrete drive as he stepped out of his vehicle, keys jingling merrily in his hand.

With a shrug the muggle jacket he wore slid properly across his shoulders again, and he walked into his new home. The door clicked quietly behind him as he shut it, engaging the dead bolt as if he'd never left the Dursley's. The foyer, to his amazement, was quite astonishing.

The floor was no longer the light, honey-blond wood it had originally been. Instead there was a deep, reddish-black cherry wood lacquer that sparkled and shimmered as if it had been newly waxed. Dark, nearly black-red molding lined the floor and the ceiling line as contrastingly white-cream walls stood proudly. Adorning the ceiling molding Harry spied intricate statuesque figurines staring down at those in the foyer unimpressed, and he shook his head at Malfoy's tactics.

Twin rows of cherry wood finished chairs lined the walls – in between sets of dual chairs a slim pillar extended towards the ceiling.

A low whistle escaped Harry, but he kept his highly impressed opinion to himself. The wood of the foyer evolved into pristinely white carpet outlined in a blood red streak as it ascended twin sets of curved stairs, and Harry could not contain his awe at Draco's transfiguration abilities. Beneath the stairwells a singular door framed in more molding so detailed it astonished him, extending into a room Harry had not previously bothered to explore as it had been behind a closed door.

Draco had removed the door and the result was a spectacular view into the room with a continuation of the wood panels, and beyond into the spectacularly lit room that was not yet furnished. Harry had a feeling though, that when it was it would be sparse, because the windows gazing into the backyard were a sight in themselves.

He backtracked and followed the path of Draco's transfigurations. He was currently in the hall to the left of the Foyer entrance, redoing the light fixtures and waving his wand about at the molding until it flowed smoothly.

"Have you ever considered becoming an interior designer?"

The concentrating wizard jumped feet into the air, startled beyond measure that Harry was around. He didn't bother with an answer to Harry's question however, simply motioning for Harry to get out his wand.

"The floor if you would, go back out into the foyer and take a good look at the carpet. The shade of the red has got to be exact or it will look horrible against the pure white."

Harry nodded and turned on his heel, agreeing to go about his tasks with peace in hopes of avoiding a famous Draco-Harry row the first day out of Hogwarts. When he returned from inspecting the fibers he watched Draco flick his wand about for a few seconds before he lowered his eyes and waved his own.

The floor beneath them shifted and rolled around their toes, the hard panels of the flooring growing fibers of the softest, plushest carpet. Draco bent over and ran his fingers across the material, studying the straight line of the twin stripes of red running the length of the hall.

They continued throughout the adjoining room, backtracking into the foyer and beyond into the opposite hall-room, and finally upstairs.

Harry kept to himself, for the most part doing as Draco wished because – who was he fooling – he had no real sense of what looked good and what did not. Slowly, little by little, the décor of their shared home took on a life of its own. Rich and vibrant color, oozing in class and apparent wealth took form as light fixtures were transformed, rugs were shifted into classical pieces, wall paper shimmered into life as fresh coats of paint slid across them with every whisper and flick of a wand.

By the time noon was around they'd extended their work into the bedrooms at hand, splitting off in two as they rearranged the carpets and walls as Draco saw fit, before they ran into their first real dilemma.

"That's a horrendous color! I refuse to allow that ugly swatch in my home! Throw it away!"

"I live here too!"

"You'll be living in the basement if you don't drop that disgusting vomit-inducing color sample this instant! I don't care if that's the room you're sleeping in, it's a disgrace to the grandeur that's in the rest of the house!"

Harry sighed, "It's blue Draco, and it's not like its sunshine cheery yellow or something!"

"Yellow would have been better! It'd be close to gold, which would match the cream of the walls greatly, this blue is both a terrible shade and it doesn't match a thing! Take it down and redo it! Red, Gold, White, Cream, that's your pallet for the upper landing, stop trying to destroy my work!"

Harry's green eyes narrowed dangerously, but their teachers words loomed in his mind. Part of their grade was their ability to work together and in order to maintain this huge house Draco had landed them in; their grades had to be in excellent standing.

He sighed heavily, shooing the heaving Malfoy heir out of the room, "Fine, Draco." He spat evenly, hating the fact that he could not say Malfoy's surname. "If it's such a big deal, then _you _decorate the inside of the house. I'm doing the outside, and I don't want to hear a damn thing from you."

Draco regarded him for several moments, turning over the proposition. "Agreed. However I do want a large area that is dirt and grass free, for parties."

Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled his way past the other boy, wand in hand. Even if the argument had put a damper on his once high spirits, the thought of creating a haven for the girls and a spacious exterior place for them to relax in created a flood of energy in him.

He started with the backyard.

The first thing he did was cast reducto spells quickly, many of them in precise, successive order. The spell cut through the fresh, thick sod layering their yard and in its wake a perfect rectangle lie. Harry took chunks of gravel from the driveway, several handfuls, and tossed them into the bottom.

His wand twirled as he transfigured each rock into thick concrete slabs, watching them grow and spread until he had his basis for an underground pool. He cast a second round of small reduction spells that sped back into the ground, directly in line of the house. Harry wasn't a plumber, but he wasn't stupid enough to expect the pool to run itself. He set more rocks into the hole he created, and watched them too spread and flatten until he was peering down the length of a solid pipe.

He wasn't sure how, but he knew precisely when his pool pipe connected to the already installed plumbing of their home. He was positive it wasn't a real plumbing connection, simply magic made to imitate what they would have to think of as adults. His next task saw copious amounts of crystal clear water pouring from his wand.

He sat for half of an hour, until the massive swimming pool he'd created was filled to the brim with sparkling, clear water. He transfigured several more rocks into pool accessories, a diving board, water slide, steps, and twin ladders to enter and exit the pool side.

Satisfied with his work there, Harry returned to the driveway and scooped up more rocks, laying them in a curved trail from the porch to the pool. A wave of his wand created a perfectly symmetric path from their home to the glistening waterside, and a second landing surrounding the inset.

Standing back to admire the fruits of his labors that had taken nearly two hours to complete, Harry cracked a wide grin. He worked for several more minutes, and at the end beautiful tile work marred his pathways, several circular paths turned in on themselves, creating small, reclusive garden plots. He'd created Malfoy's party area, and even Harry's primitive fashion sense recognized the landscape haven he'd created.

The tall willows blowing in a seemingly endless, magical breeze lent to the serene, peaceful atmosphere of Harry's backyard. With a few final swishes of his wand several furnishings sprang forth, including a grill, several feet of outdoor counter space, and even a mini refrigerator.

He was pouring every moment of his childhood into his work, for every second of his young life he'd pined for something better, for every everlasting second his stomach had burned with hunger, or his eyes filled with painful tears from some injustice he'd created no cause for, Harry threw every lavish detail he could think of before him. He was going to live like a king, like the Dursley's had always dreamed of but would never have.

He grinned.

The Dursley's would _never _have all of this.

Around three in the afternoon Harry's stomach grumbled at him in protest of the work he'd been at nonstop, and he returned to the home he was forced to create with Draco. The kitchen, to Harry's amazement, was completed.

Sprawling feet of lacquered black countertops glittered before him, an expanse of cheery wood cabinetry and flooring teasing his eyes. More intricate molding lined the ceiling angles, and windows covered in sheer white curtains that soaked the massive room in a plethora of light.

An adjoining room through which Harry could peek at was obviously the dining room, as Draco had apparently configured a massive table that Harry had no doubt was equivalent to a House table at Hogwarts. Fine china and sparkling glasses were set out already, glittery silverware lay happily atop the softest looking napkins the green eyed boy had ever laid eyes upon.

He grinned to himself, on a high he'd never experienced in his young life. Harry stepped across the expansive floor, towards the refrigerator. His fingers slipped around the handle momentarily, but he paused. They were living like muggles, that meant they'd have to cook, but more pressing, they'd have to buy groceries. He opened the refrigerator door for good measure, but sighed when he found it completely barren.

He paused for a moment, and smiled as an idea came to mind.

He set off through the house in search of the transfiguration monster that was Draco. "Draco? Draco!" Harry called, wandering through the massive house. He shook his head at the ridiculous size of their home, but chided himself to remember who exactly he was living with. How could anyone expect any less?

Harry found Draco, to his surprise, in Harry's bedroom, prodding at the massive bed he'd conjured. He couldn't seem to decide if he liked the bed two inches to the left, so that the painting hanging above Harry's beige and crimson covered bedspread was perfectly centered over it, or if he liked it four inches to the right, so that it offset the bed and made the eye wander.

Harry laughed inwardly at the dilemma that plagued his blond nemesis, and broke his train of thought with a small chuckle. "Well, we have to go to the supermarket and pick up our own food to cook, so I was wondering if there was anything in particular I should look for or if you don't really care for now."

Draco glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment before waving Harry off, "Whatever you get will be fine for now, just make sure it's nutritious for the children." Harry nodded and whirled, one foot coming down in the opposite direction.

"Oh and, don't forget that James eats baby food at this age, make sure you get him suitable baby foods."

Harry nodded, already his mind barreling down a path, struggling to remember the section they'd studied in fifth year about child nutrition in the muggle world.

"Oh! A'idah mentioned a sweet tooth while you were out talking to Mr. Smith, we'll need to keep a supply of chocolates and other treats for them. I'm not sure what kinds she likes, so get a bit of everything I suppose."

Harry simply stopped moving and waited for the next bit of information he should remember.

"Oh and –"

"Draco, take a rest from the house and just come with me then."

The platinum boy behind the sighing Harry blinked, and voiced his agreement. "Alright then, I suppose a small break couldn't hurt. I am starving."

They made their way down the extravagant hallway and each took a different staircase down into the main foyer.

Draco's eyes lit up as yet another endeavor struck him, "We should see who lives in this neighborhood." Harry glanced over at him, and he paused as he remembered that he had not told Draco about his experience at the children's school.

"Oh, um I think I met everyone who is here when I dropped the um…well, the kids off. Luna and Neville are here, Hannah and Seamus, Susan and Tod, Paige and Wynn, and there was that ravenclaw girl with the red hair, I can't remember her name, but she was there with that Patrick fellow."

Draco nodded as he mentally filed away those in the neighborhood with them. Harry couldn't help but grin as he watched silver eyes glide over the keys in his hand in apprehension as they stepped outside of their home, and Draco gingerly stepped towards the vehicle.

"Relax Draco, I've got it under control."

His words did nothing to ease Draco's paranoia, but they both slid in the Pur Sang nonetheless. In relative silence save the purr of the engine, and the whispering _woosh_ of expensive leather encasing the mount of the gear box as it folded in on itself with every shift, the two boys headed out.

Draco was tense for the first several minutes of their quiet ride, but eventually he relaxed, watching the trees lining the country road they were traveling on slide by with amazing speed. He supposed he found it so intimidating because they were so low to the ground. Draco loved quidditch, obviously speed did not frighten him, but he was also used to watching the whizzing scenery fly by a couple hundred feet in the air, never did he feel like something might go out of control at any second as he did now.

Still, there was something lulling about the minutes dragging by in the contraption, but even more surprising to the young wizard was the fact that he was enjoying Harry's company, if only because it was to watch him seamlessly flow through the strange motions he was making.

Why he was tilting the stick in his hand in every direction was beyond Draco, but it was an addicting sight to watch. Draco pondered the possibility of someone casting a spell on these contraptions to force the more magically inclined group of students to have interest because the spell caster knew they wouldn't in any other way. He smirked in triumph, well, even if he was under the effects of attention-inducing charm, he at least knew it wasn't him staring in fascination, but merely him under a spell.

That made it much easier to stare openly.


	5. Chapter 3

**Forgotten: **Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _This story is entirely fan made; all publishing rights are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., etc. No profit is made from this story, outside of a little self-satisfaction._

**A**s they flew down the whimsical country road Draco found his eyes gliding farther to the left, watching as Harry's legs shifted, and farther up he noticed that Harry drove leaning forward. He supposed it made sense in a way; he drove like he played quidditch. His long, lengthy body was bent in a 45 degree angle, as if he were diving into the wind though the window in front of them prevented the winds from touching anything inside the vehicle.

Satisfied with his findings for the moment, Draco's eyes wandered across the 'window' in front of him, and he spotted the hula boy swinging merrily from the tiny mirror mounted near the roof of the car. He lifted an eyebrow but dared not mention it, if only because he wasn't sure what Harry's take was on men in skirts.

It was a dilemma unto Draco, jumping into a conversation like that unarmed and without any previous thoughts would be dangerous. He might not like Harry, but he grudgingly gave him credit where credit was due. When Harry took a mind to strike he was like glass, and Draco had no desire to be cut down any more then he was already, sitting in a muggle vehicle next to his nemesis with a hula boy swinging from a mirror in front of his face, as it were.

The ride was silent all the way into the small village set up for them, and Harry pulled smoothly in front of a large metal contraption that was standing in a row with three others like it at a small store, a device that abruptly boggled Draco's mind.

"What the hell is this?"

Harry glanced around, confused for a brief moment before it clicked. "Ah, this is a gas pump. The car needs gas to run, like a fire needs wood. Here, I'll show you."

Draco opened the door slowly, still cautious of the 'gas pump', and forced himself to walk around the front of the car, terrified as he was that it would lurch into action of it's own accord and barrel over him in spite.

He came to a halt next to Harry, eyeing the metal giant warily.

"Ok, this one is…not like a normal muggle one, usually there are more options here but, do you see this slot here?"

He pointed at the tiny rectangle slot below a moving screen with blocked letters flashing across it.

"This is where we use those cards they gave us. We need to pay for the gas we use so we just stick this card in there…"

He reached behind him, his hand diving into his robes and further down into the back pocket of his jeans. Draco blinked, realizing he'd forgotten about the 'cards' they'd been issued during the week. He hadn't listened to the lecture, so intent on disrupting the boy next to him.

The machine-thing clicked in an apparent happy response as it gobbled up Harry's card, and to Draco's infinite amusement, spit it back out at him. Draco did an inner cheer for the contraption that wasn't happy with eating anything Harry had touched.

Harry pulled a strange lever device from its resting place in front of the machine, and turned to the car. Draco noticed a small hole with an erect lid that he'd not previously seen, and watched as Harry stuck the nozzle of the lever-thingy inside.

"Right so, this lever gets held down, and the gas pumps into the car."

Draco watched Harry turn, his hand still clasped around the pumper-gadget, and eyeballed the machine.

"The machine will usually stop when the gas tank is full, but this is magically made…I don't know if they thought of that detail. I'll just put in a little bit."

Draco, satisfied with his learning's, crossed his arms and stalked back in front of the vehicle, only to shriek in fright as a roaring tin box shot past him, a magnitude of screams chasing after it.

Harry's face twisted into an apparent pent-up fit of laughter as he watched the minivan that had nearly destroyed his partner barrel down the road and turn into the supermarkets' parking lot. "That would be Hannah."

Draco was shaking from head to toe, but he still found the means to turn and glare at his green-eyed tormentor. "That was not funny!" He hissed angrily, his hands balling into fists at his side as he stomped towards the door, a wary eye on the road in case another classmate tried an assassination attempt on his life.

The two boys climbed into the car, one unable to stop grinning and the other scowling in a cold sweat. Harry giggled all the way down the last bit of road left before he turned into the parking lot of the market.

They left the car together, Draco slamming his side door a bit harder then necessary.

**::**

Harry had never before heard of anyone, even Aunt Petunia, that was as picky in their selection of food as Draco. Even when he found food he thought suitable, he had to shift the boxes around until he found the straightest, most un-touched box there was. He refused to purchase food in dented or crinkled boxes, and the carton of eggs had to be absolutely perfect.

Harry kept his mouth shut for the majority of the trip, right up until they rounded a corner and two things happened at once.

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione, and immediately abandoned Draco's side in order to swoop in on his friends. Draco spotted the tall, lengthy, brunette boy Harry sometimes seen him talking to in class, and immediately turned a bright red color.

Swept up in the excitement of finding Hermione and Ron with the entire gaggle of Weasely children in tow, Harry only gave Draco and his target a passing glance before reaching his two friends.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, and Harry wrapped his arms around her, whilst Ron thumped him on the back. "Glad ya found us mate! 'Mione was just saying we should see if there is a directory around to look you up."

Harry grinned, tapping Hermione's left temple lightly. "I looked for you guys earlier when I dropped off the kids, I didn't see you."

Hermione smiled, "We chose the beach front property, it's so beautiful Harry, and you must come by and see it sometime! Oh and, speaking of 'kids', we didn't get to see yours! Where they both boys? Girls?"

Harry laughed, "Um, we actually got three because Draco wrote down 'random', so we have two girls, Ai'dah and Sabrina, and the youngest, the baby, is a boy, we called him James Louis."

Hermione beamed brightly at him. "How lovely Harry! So, how are the renovations going? We heard that of course, M- um..Mal-…"

She paused with a perplexing look on her face, "Yeah, we found that out too. We can't call each other by our surnames, probably some magical feature to make this all seem more real. Stuck with calling him Draco." Harry pouted, to which Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see. Well of course that would make sense. Well, nevertheless we heard Draco of course is living in the biggest of all the houses, I think the lady told us it's twice the size of the next one down."

Harry sighed heavily.

Ron thumped him again on the back, "Buck up mate, we're out for the hols at least, so you'll have some time away from him if you need it."

Harry nodded again, remembering that Draco was one of the ones that left for home every year. At least for those precious few weeks Harry would have the house to himself in relative peace.

It was at this point Harry turned to ask Draco if he was ready to go when he spotted the boy that had caused his nemesis to blush. His flat brown hair swung forward into his eyes, but his lips were moving slowly enough that even Harry could read them.

Hermione was chattering to Ron about setting up play dates for the children, but Harry was engrossed in trying to decipher what was going on.

Draco's back was against the shelf stocked full of diapers, and he was staring up at the boy who towered over him so seductively with eyes full of what seemed to be both fright and wonder. The boy's hand lifted, the tips of his fingers coming up in a cupped position to gently, and smoothly glide down the side of Draco's face.

Harry swallowed nervously; suddenly very aware of what was happening. He turned around, facing Hermione and Ron, and did the only thing that came to mind.

"Hey Draco, have you seen Hermione and Ron's kids?"

He spoke the words loudly, turning to glance over his shoulder as if he had not looked at Draco since he'd left his side. With an inner deep sigh of gratitude his gesture had done the trick, and the boy towering over Draco stood up sharply.

Draco himself stared at Harry with wide eyes, his chest heaving. Harry watched his throat bob as he swallowed heavily and pushed himself away from the shelf, scurrying over to Harry and trying as hard as he could, as fast as he could, to collect himself.

"No, no I wasn't paying attention in class. How many are there?"

Hermione's brow twitched almost imperceptibly, but she held her tongue as the obviously flushed blonde before her stared wildly at her charges. The boy, she remembered was named Larson, glanced once at Harry and turned away.

The silence that stretched between the four of them was profoundly uncomfortable, even Ron was aware that Harry had not called Draco away from his acquaintance because he wanted him to inspect their children. Why he had done it, Ron was not sure; in fact he was quite sure none of them were but Harry alone.

"So, Harry, as Hermione said you've got to come and see the place we've got set up. It's got a helluva view mate, you can bring your girls and we'll take them all swimming or something."

Harry grinned brilliantly at his longtime friend, grateful beyond measure for the smooth turn of direction.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that. I'll give you guys a ring next weekend when were allowed to visit and we'll set up a time."

Ron shot his own handsome grin back whilst Hermione moved forward and planted a soft kiss on Harry's cheek and gave him a quick embrace.

"We've got to run Harry; we just stopped to pick up dinner for tonight, but please call us! We'll see you Monday."

Harry smiled down at the lovely face of his second longtime friend, an elated feeling bubbling deep in his stomach as he watched Hermione step back within arms reach of Ron without realizing it.

"No problem, I'll see you guys in class then. Don't get into too much trouble."

Both Gryffindors smiled and waved, Hermione dipping her head in Draco's direction briefly before they turned and walked away, to Harry's immense pleasure, intertwining their fingers together as they went.

Draco said nothing, watching his partners best friends walk away without a single sharp comment leaving his mouth. His eyes were glazed, as if he were far away, and Harry dared not go down the path that would make him wonder just what his usual foe was dreaming up.

"Um…well, let's finish up then. I have to pick the kids up in a few hours and I wanted to get their rooms done before they go to sleep tonight."

Draco snapped out of his daydream and agreed without hesitation, earning a deep frown from Harry that their usual snappish nature with each other was not present. He said nothing however, as he followed his partner out of the isle and towards the frozen foods section.

**::**

Harry knocked lightly on the doorframe as he rounded the wall, gazing into the depth of the room his chargers would share for the remainder of their magicked lives. He whistled lowly at the vibrant color scheme Draco had incorporated into the room, somehow blending two very different colors and simultaneously visually splitting the room in half for each girl.

"Well done."

Draco nodded, his mind obviously far from anything Harry had to say as he picked up his wand and gestured for Harry to follow him down the hall. They walked into the fourth bedroom, and Harry grinned from ear to ear as he took in the nursery for their boy child.

"Wow…this is amazing."

Toys littered the room, stuffed animals, rattles, educational figures such as colored shaped blocks, plastic figurines and soft, plush things that lit up upon touch or sound.

"You did your research on this stuff, huh?" Harry asked amusedly as he plucked a nightworm from the wooden rocking chair sitting regally in the far corner, smiling as its cheeks lit up and happy, warm eyes stared back at him.

"I picked up a book on muggle infant rearing that woman left on the counter, and it had quite a few 'promotional' items. I've sectioned off the room in pieces, as he goes through certain stages over the year…the far corner with the chair is for now, when he's unable to do anything and we need to hold him at all times.

Near the window there is for when he begins to roll over and starts inching around, it's softer…that's why all those stuffed things are over there.

Over here, with all these wooden things and little figures are for when he begins to crawl if he makes it to that stage while were here, things he can't swallow or hurt himself too badly with."

Harry nodded as Draco rattled off his reasoning for placement and amount of items in each corner. As his partner explained his actions, Harry walked over to the crib set up for their youngest child and smiled in delight.

"I'm gonna go pick them up, if you want to come along."

Draco's head lifted slowly and he eyed Harry for one steely moment, "I'll pass, I need to finish the rest of the house."

Harry shrugged and walked past his partner without a backwards glance, the twisting in his stomach loosening as he realized they were back to their icy demeanor again. He could have laughed as he stopped in the foyer to retrieve the keys to his vehicle and home when he realized he was_ happy_ to be back at odds with his school rival.

**::**

Draco sighed heavily as he heard the front door close, and ran his hand shakily through his hair. He was not at all sure what had happened in the supermarket. Larson had come out of nowhere, standing there in his steely, cold glory. His eyes had turned nearly black when he'd spotted Draco.

It was enough to send Draco's blood to boiling, but for what reason he could not differentiate. Their brief but passionate relationship had been heady and quite fun, but Draco was not sure if he wanted to stay in it. His initial attraction to the boy had been solely out of physical want; Larson was tall, dark, and handsome. That's simply all there was to it.

Now there was a mental side to the relationship that made him shiver in delight and fear all at once. Draco had quite accidentally discovered one quiet and chillingly dark evening that Larson was not at all the good Ravenclaw he appeared to be. If anything the boy was just as heavily steeped in the dark arts as Draco was through heritage alone, and despite public opinion, there was one major difference between the two boys.

Draco had been born into it; Larson was quite obviously involved through his own doing. The allure to the dark side was overpowering to Draco's over stimulated hormones, or at least that's what he told himself.

He simply could not deny the heady attraction to those dark, chocolate orbs when his brow pinched together and a snarl curled his lips. Draco was simply falling hard for the bad boy, and to his great inner relief and utter outward devastation, he was not the 'bad' one in their relationship.

How that came about he was not sure at all, but those musings were simply the cover to the real problem. Draco was having difficulty with a new revelation in his relationship with the Ravenclaw, and it was one that was forcing him to reconsider his position on many things.

Larson was not simply stirring the pot, as Draco had first assumed. The boy was the one throwing the ingredients in and laughing hysterically as he watched it bubble to its full extent. He wasn't simply dabbing into the dark arts, if it weren't for his mildly diminished abilities because of an unexplained childhood accident, Draco was quite sure Hogwarts would have been sheltering a mildly alarming threat.

It was this matter that was making the boy consider walking away from their still young relationship. For some reason Draco could not yet fathom, things had quickly gone south concerning his passions for the boy when he'd walked into the bathroom to find Larson with his manhood in his hand, pouring his seed into a bubbling cauldron.

There was only one reason anyone would need to put such a personal ingredient into a potion.

Larson was planning on murdering someone, someone with a stronger magical ability then a simply poison could overpower. He was imbuing the poison with his own personal power, and when the poor soul who was the target of this dark magic drank the potion, some of Larson's energy would drain.

It was a mildly dangerous thing to the witch or wizard creating the poison, as usually one was not aware of the exact time the poison would take effect, and thus strenuous activities such as duels, sex, exercise, even being caught when the creator was tired posed the very real threat of extinguishing the body of what energy reserves it had. Sometimes poisons of this nature killed both parties.

It wasn't the murder itself that shook Draco's comfort with their relationship, though it confused him as to who an eighteen year old boy could possibly hate so much as to brew something as deadly as that potion, it was the way in which he was doing it.

It was such a sneaky, underhandedly cut throat death that it made his heart flutter in anxiety when he remembered walking in on the boy. Poisoning itself wasn't even bothering Draco, obviously there was that incident in his sixth year when he'd tried to poison someone himself.

There was however, one glaringly obvious difference in the circumstances, at least to Draco.

The poison Draco had used was meant to make the imbiber ill first, and then kill. Larson's poison was not at all meant to make a statement, to tell the dying person they'd crossed the wrong person and was paying for their crimes. Larson's poison was quite simply meant to take effect immediately, and the person simply dropped dead without fanfare of any sort.

This was not an assassination _attempt_ at all. Shy of a miracle in picking up the wrong cup, or whatever method Larson was planning on sneaking his poison onto the unsuspecting soul, they were a walking dead man.

It made him shiver in cold chills to realize that someone, someone he might even know was going to end up dead if Larson didn't get cold feet and back out. With the extent of his dark arts knowledge however, Draco wouldn't bank his least expensive pair of shoes on that.

He frowned heavily as he mulled over what was happening, what he was realizing was a question to his own previous actions. What was he doing?

His own father had killed so many people there was no question should there truly be an afterlife, Lucius Malfoy was going to burn for eternity in retribution for his mortal sins. Yet Draco didn't tremble in fear of being face to face with his father.

Then what was it about Larson that made him cower inwardly?

He shook his head and tucked his wand into his back pocket, putting away his dilemma for another day. He headed down the hall and onto the lower landing, his mind skimming the few items they'd purchased that day. He was hungry, and sure the children would be too.

A secret he would have to make sure Potter never spoke to another soul was that he was quite familiar with the range. In fact, Draco secretly prided himself on his cooking ability. With a smile on his lips he ducked into the cooling box he'd learned was called a refrigerator in class, and pulled out a cut of meat and several additional ingredients.


	6. Chapter 4

**Forgotten: **Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _This story is entirely fan made; all publishing rights are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., etc. No profit is made from this story, outside of a little self-satisfaction._

**T**o his great relief Harry neither spoke a word to Draco about his cooking ability, nor did he seem to realize he was both heartily complimenting Draco on his produced meal and gushing over James' reaction to his banana baby food. Sabrina and A'ida themselves happily chewed through their pork chops and mashed potatoes with their missing teeth and consistent chatter, and it left Draco with a feeling deep inside.

It was a nice feeling, soft, subtle, but lovely all together. A tinge of warmth that spread outwards, filling his fingers and his toes as he watched the four people he was going to be living with for a year enjoy a meal. He tilted his shimmering blond head as he mused, filling his own mouth and sating his own hunger.

He couldn't particularly fathom why it was leaving him feeling such a way, but Draco was far from dense. He recognized the difference between their home, and his real home, even Hogwarts. There was a sense of…_family_ here, and though Narcissa had always doted on him, and Lucius, contrary to popular opinion, had also been a doting, albeit hovering figure, there had not been many meals that filled their dining hall with the din of amicable chatter.

He watched as Harry made strange noises as he twirled the spoon in his hand towards the squealing baby, laughing as more food splattered across his cheeks and dripped from his chin that actually made it into his tiny mouth. A'idah watched her father for a few short moments before she turned to her sister and proceeded to inform Sabrina that she'd had, "Quite a wonderful day, yes, thank you. It was _marvelous_, darling, _simply marvelous_."

Draco repressed the laugh that threatened to surface as her petite little hand fell forward into a drastic imitation of what A'idah obviously perceived to be a high class woman, and she jutted her small jaw outwards, angling her head so that she peered down her nose at her sister.

Sabrina burst into delightful giggles as she continued to spoon miniscule amounts of mashed potatoes into her mouth, flicking most of it across the table as she struggled to dip the spoon as far in as she could, and muscle heaps out. Harry laughed loudly as a speck of potato flew at him, splattering on his cheek as he was turned to feed James. He wiped the white spot away with his napkin, chuckling as Sabrina blushed and slid down in her chair, only her big eyes visible atop the table.

Draco allowed a smile to cover his own face as he watched the proceedings, eating in a much more dignified manner than anyone else around him, but to his credit, he didn't care a whit.

**::**

"But daddy! I don't want to go! I hated it!"

Draco winced as Sabrina screamed shrilly, her mouth practically attached to his ear. He struggled with her as gently as he could, wrestling a pink and white blouse over her exposed torso as she fought just as hard to keep him from doing so.

"I thought you enjoyed it yesterday, you came home laughing!"

She screamed incoherently again, tears of anger forming in her eyes.

"No! No! I hated it! No!"

He sighed in relief as a final tug brought the shirt down, covering her tiny little belly button as she huffed and puffed at him. He pulled her from her bed, wrapping his arms around her as he walked to the nearby dresser, a hair clip and brush already laid out.

She quieted in his lap as he ran the brush through her long hair, smiling as she giggled when his fingertips accidently brushed the tip of her ear. To Draco's amazement she sat very still as he collected the top half of her thick nest of hair, twisting it into a stylish bun he'd often seen his mother wearing on her outings.

With a final click he pushed the hair clip in, securing her strands of hair in an updo and she slid from his lap with his hands around her waist, directing her fall. She bounded from the room, calling for Harry as she ran.

"Dad! Dad! Dad look what daddy did!"

Draco watched her go as she left his sight, contemplating the excitement in her voice of such menial things. He sat very still, his grey eyes hooded as he continued to watch the spot just outside the door where she'd disappeared. Lost in his thoughts Draco didn't realize Harry was in front of him until his quiet musings were broken by a deep but quiet throat clearing.

"Ready?"

Draco glanced up at Harry, and sitting on Sabrina's bed he realized with a jerk that Harry was utterly towering over him. He shot up immediately, refusing to be outdone, even in such an impossible situation.

"Yes."

He walked down the curved stairwell, grabbing a hand from both girls and turning to find Harry with James on his hip. Both girls carried a bag now, and Harry was holding, with his free hand, onto a blue satchel stuffed with baby necessities. As a whole they padded out into the driveway, and the boys fastened all three children in safely before they themselves climbed in to their own seats.

Draco was quiet again as they drove far more peacefully, and to his inner relief, slowly, to the children's center. Harry was fine with it, as he too turned over the peace that had settled across their home. He had been adamant in his belief that turmoil would reign supreme for the remainder of the year, but, at least for the final night, nothing of the sort had happened.

Not a single argument had broken out between them, not a single brash thing uttered. With a slight fluttering his stomach Harry recalled the expression on his school mates visage when he'd walked into the girl's room earlier that morning. It had been so serious, but so peaceful. Not at all what he was used to seeing on the either blatantly snarling or quietly brooding boy he'd come to know throughout his school years.

As they reached their destination in the quiet hours of the early morning, they stepped out of the vehicle, both inspecting the light fog that had settled as they'd drawn near before pulling the children out of their harnesses. Harry took the girls by the hand and walked in, leaving Draco to pick up James' bag and the baby himself, following close behind.

Their ride to the place they needed to go to reach Hogwarts was even quieter without the children's small movements and assorted noises such as hiccups and sighs. Neither wished to break the calming silence however, and so they drove in silence.

::

"How was it?"

"Oh my god our house is beautiful!"

"I just can't wait until the weekend when we can invite people over! I heard Malfoy was planning on throwing a huge bash at his place!"

"Do you think Potter would allow it, eh? He's never been one for partying much."

"It's been seven night and already I'm half crazy from the _one_ brat we have! I can tell you right now I'm just not cut out to be a dad. It screams all night and screamed when it wakes up!"

"Harry, how was your last night?"

He shot up, glancing around, realizing he'd been absently rolling his quill round and round between his now ink stained fingers. One glance to his left revealed a very happy Hermione, and one to the right saw a smiling Ron. Harry beamed back at both, mentally shaking himself for missing the approach of his two friends.

"Are you alright Harry, you seem startled. Did Draco make the night miserable for you?"

Harry shook his head and smiled, "Actually we had a very pleasant evening, we all sat at the dining table and had a good time, I was feeding James and the girls were making a spectacular mess of their meals, but surprisingly it was all taken in stride."

Hermione's eyebrows lifted in subdued surprise, but she smiled at Harry nonetheless. "Well that's great! We had quite the evening ourselves, the children were rambunctious but I did find out, oddly enough, that Freddie George is an utter bookworm!"

Harry laughed along with his friends at the odd irony of that statement, but he quieted swiftly as his green eyes caught, and tracked the boy he now had a reason to pay attention to.

Larson didn't ruffle a feather of his classmates as he walked in quietly and sat down in the very front. Only Harry seemed to notice he'd even walked in, but to his innate suspicion Draco crept in several moments later, as if he was hoping to altogether avoid someone. His grey eyes scanned the room and locked onto the back of the Ravenclaws head like a hawk.

He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, and walked to the seat behind the boy with his mouth shut tightly, and his eyes fastened forcefully on the desk he was headed to. Harry felt a strange relief burn through him as a Ravenclaw girl slid sideways, whispering to Draco in what could only be an attempt at seduction.

Immediately the tension in Draco's shoulders evaporated as his attention turned to the girl, and their teacher materialized in the doorway. For reasons Harry could not yet fathom, he too relaxed, belatedly noticing that he'd been just as tense as Draco, as soon as the conversation between the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw struck up.

There was something about Larson Harry had overlooked, something that nudged at his instincts. Instincts that at this point in his life were finely tuned to detect things about him he might otherwise never have picked up on.

Prompted from a nudge from his left, Harry's eyes lifted from the chocolate strands falling down the side of the girls face, her eyes still roaming over Draco's face, and gave his attention to his teacher, once more at ease.

"So, how was everyone's first night?"

Even if he was a brick wall Harry doubted his personal musings could have lasted much longer over the explosion that was his classmate's reactions to that single, innocent question.

**::**

Draco did his best to fight down the butterflies in his stomach as he stood quietly in line, ignoring the din of the chatter around him. They were all lined up, the class of seventh year muggle studies. There was a small wall covering of long, thin boxes. A name was written along the side of each box, and in it, their wands were to rest until the following Monday when school resumed.

He twirled his wand between his fingers anxiously, hating the feeling of insecurity that was shooting throughout him at the relinquishing of his wand. A wand he'd kept at his side for six long years.

The fact that many of his school mates, though noisly talking, also shared marginally terrified looks did nothing to relieve the tension in his body. A whisper in his ear only served to make him lock up tighter.

"Hello, handsome."

He fought down the swallow that immediately welled up in the back of his throat, and turned to face the, what seemed at the time, impossibly tall brunette. His hair was once again falling forward, shielding the sides of his temple from view, and covering his dark eyes as they seemed to swallow Draco's whole.

"Hello Larson."

A slight smirk quirked the Ravenclaw's lips, "Why so tense? Are you disappointed to see me?"

Draco shifted a breaths distance farther away from the boy, "Not at all, I was just thinking."

Larson's nearly black eyes glittered mischievously, "Draco, are you being caught off guard?" He sucked his tongue in an annoying fashion, an unsettling expression crossing his already dark features.

"Not at all, I was just pondering on what appetizers I should have available at the party this weekend; these things require time and thought to be done correctly. I wouldn't expect a halfblood to know that," Draco snarled back, realizing in the recesses of his mind that he was more annoyed with the boy for breaking the solemn peace that had settled over him since the previous evening then anything at that moment.

Larson's eyes darkened at the quip he received, and Draco was mildly surprised to find himself disgusted with the lust that flared up in the Ravenclaws' features.

"Draco, Draco…you should watch the way you talk to me. I might just have to drag you in some secret place and punish you. We half bloods are far more powerful then we look."

Draco rolled his eyes, strangely accepting his new distaste for his past partner almost immediately, "I don't think so."

His gaze averted to Harry, standing several people ahead of him as the boy stepped out of line briefly, laughing as a pale set of hands stretched out having obviously shoved him playfully. It was for that reason Draco missed the passion die down in Larson's eyes, and the anger replace it.

**::**

On the way home Harry listened as Draco ranted, clearly caught up in the distress of planning a party set for the following day. He didn't have the heart to tell him no to anything on his rather extensive list of things he needed to purchase that evening and set up the following morning.

It had become increasingly apparent to Harry that something had occurred between Draco and Larson, something that wasn't quite platonic. Harry himself found himself with little to no opinion on the preference of his partner, but he did find himself alarmed at the raging anger that seemed to bubble to the surface whenever he caught Larson staring at Draco with that hungry expression.

To his utmost comfort Harry was finding himself developing a strange, secondary set of thoughts and opinions that were steadily growing out of their home life. The wooden dolls he'd watched come to life through magic were provoking warm, comforting feelings in him, and his partner, someone he'd always detested even being in the same room with, was fast becoming a source of familiarity.

He easily chalked up his feelings to that, reasoning that Draco might want Larson to stay the night to do…whatever it was that they did, but then that would cause mayhem in their daily routine and neither Harry nor the children were ready to give up their pretend family dinners. Harry suspected Draco was enjoying them as much as they were secretly.

"So the options then are salted crackers or unsalted…salt is so very unhealthy and spitefully overpowering, however the people coming…well, I can't expect them to have refined tastes but for a few, and I do have to cater to the masses…majority rules after all."

In the back seat Sabrina gushed over a boy, and Harry found himself twitching in the most amusing manner. He had to stop himself from slamming on the brakes. He did press the accelerator a bit harder however, and to his credit it was such a subtle acceleration not even Draco noticed as he continued to inform everyone what he was planning for the following day.

**::**

It wasn't until they got home and pulled into the driveway that Harry pulled A'ida free from her car seat, and realized that she was burning with fever. A deep frown marred his features as he held her, his fingers clenching lightly as he flipped his hand over and pressed the back of it against her forehead.

Belatedly he realized her eyes were glossy, and her lids hung low, heavy, as if she were struggling to stay awake. Draco paused at the door, James in his arms and Sabrina talking next to him.

"Something wrong?"

Harry glanced up at him, worry evident on his face.

"A'idah has a fever; she didn't look like this when we left." He trailed off in worry, trying to think of an ailment that could happen so quickly. It took him a moment to realize that the girl in his arms was a being of magic, she wasn't truly ill, but a simulated albeit sped up version of what could happen to a child when she was among a large group of other children.

He nodded, satisfied with his deductions and turned to Draco.

"Do you have any idea what could cause a girl her age to have a fever?"

The key turned in the door and Draco pushed it open without pause, leading Sabrina and carrying James into the cool interior of their home. Harry followed quickly, kicking himself for keeping A'idah out in the sun when she was already ill. Magical or not he felt bad for having done it.

"Well, there's really only one thing that comes to mind outside of a cold."

Harry blinked readily, as if he were prepared to sprint out and purchase a pharmacy to cur the little ones ailing body.

Draco suppressed a laugh at the very real worry written so exemplary on Harry's face, "Open her mouth and feel around."

Harry's eyebrow quirked, but at the somber expression on Draco's face he complied. With a start he realized the young girl had quite the loose tooth in the front, and he nearly laughed in relief. "She's going to lose a tooth!"

Draco nodded and waved him off, setting James down in his hairchair in the dining room. The baby squealed delightedly as one of his caretakers retreated to the kitchen, and returned with a lukewarm bottle of delectable milk a few short minutes later.

**::**

Harry hardly noticed as Draco left the girls in their room, their homework completed and now happily content to smear lipstick and eyeliner over their faces, hands, and knees in sheer delight, proclaiming to be beauties of a rare sort as they peered into the small vanity mirror Draco had set up for them.

He did nod absently as his partner informed him he was calling a taxi to go to the grocery and pick up what they would need food wise for the following days party. Only the click of the distant door resounded as Draco left for the supermarket, a long scroll of parchment in his hands tightly wound and full to the brim with ingredients. He had a lot of people to entertain as it would be the first party of the year, and their guests were not limited to those in muggle studies.

He'd left the task of finding someone not attending the party of taking care of the girls and James to Harry, but Draco had a sneaking suspicion that Harry himself was going to make himself scarce for the party. He'd probably go to the Weasley's home, and that was just fine with Draco. He had to concentrate on throwing a smashing party for his classmates.

The driver nodded as Draco stuck the plastic card into a small machine mounted between himself and the driver and the fare was deducted from their account. He sighed heavily as he eyeballed the store, squaring his shoulders and stepping into the automatic doorway. Immediately a cold blast of air conditioning assaulted him, but his delicate sense would not deter him from his task tonight. Anything shy of a frozen limb would not prevent him from making this party a fantastic bash, he thought to himself dramatically.

It was somewhere around isle seventeen, nearly two and a half hours later when Draco was pulling from the shelves the last few items of his last that he heard footsteps behind him.

"Draco, didn't think I'd walk into you here."

His shoulders tensed again, and with an annoying thought he spun on his heel, openly scowling at the boy he couldn't seem to stop running into. When had it become a damned free for all to go to the grocery? All he wanted was to purchase what he needed, get a good night's rest, and set up tomorrow.

Larson quite obviously had other plans for him however, as he stepped forward with a sly girn on his face, not at all deterred by Draco's defiant expression. "You were quite rude to me earlier, I do think it's about time we had another rendezvous Draco, I think you've forgotten just who I am."

A snort resounded from Draco, an undignified, highly annoyed snort. He put the last item in his cart, and walked away without a backwards glance.

**::**

While Draco's maneuvers at the supermarket were not drastic nor unnecessary, they proved to be more problematic then useful to his cause of dumping the Ravenclaw on his rear and continuing on with his life.

As he turned the last light off in the house, the kitchen, a light shone through the small glass mirror in the front hall. While the door was not visible from the kitchen, the light stood out like a beacon in the night.

He walked to the door and pulled it open, expecting one of the Weasley's to be there with a demand to see Harry. Instead he found himself jerked out onto the front porch, a set of lips crashing down on his own with hunger, a hunger Draco would not tolerate.

He shoved Larson away from him with an angry snarl, "What is the matter with you? Students are not supposed to visit until tomorrow! If I get some sort of docked income for this I swear on Merlin's wand I will kill you!"

Larson's response was to pull him towards him again, another savage kiss enveloping his mouth as Draco struggled in grasp. He wished beyond wishing he'd had his wand to blast the bastard off the face of the planet, but instead he was caught in between a burning desire to kick Larson or struggle less because he was quite sure he'd have a bruise where he was being held.

Finally he managed to shove the boy back again, and he spat at his feet. "Stop it god damn you! Stop it! I need to sleep; I have a party to plan in case you haven't heard! I don't' have time for you!"

He really should have just told the boy he wasn't interested, and was quite sure he wouldn't be again, but Draco was far more concerned with his party then he was with dishing out a dramatic break-up scene on his front porch at this ungodly hour of the morning.

Larson wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes glittering in the dark and visible even to the angry blond boy before him. "I know, I just didn't want you to forget who you belong to. I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

Draco scoffed, his fists clenching at his sides as the Ravenclaw walked away, his words still resounding in Draco's head.

"_Belong to? Belong to? Who does that fucker think he is?" _Draco hissed into the night, his features contorted in anger. Without a backwards glance at the car pulling away from his drive, he vowed to have Harry shut the gates every night from henceforth to prevent the bastard from coming back; he wouldn't have his sleep disturbed by marauding school boys who couldn't get over their crush.

He walked wearily back into the house, closing the door and padding quietly to his room. Unbeknownst to him, Harry sat on the top step, green eyes glimmering in anger akin to Draco's rage. He'd gotten up to check on A'idah, but now his fists were tightly balled and he was contemplating beating the crap out of a certain Ravenclaw simply for trespassing.

He adamantly denied to himself wanting to knock the snot out of the boy for any other reason than trespassing.


End file.
